Happiness Forever?
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: This is the sequel to Duke Lives. Bo and Christine are just starting to overcome the problems they are having in their marriage, but will they be happy forever? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Duke Lives. I think I've decided that each title will be a different year. So Happiness forever will be a year after where Duke Lives ended.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Duke characters. The only characters I do own are Christine, the four kids, Claire, Jesse, and Luke and also Jennifer Marie. I also own Bo's ex who's name is Janine.

Claire is now 5, Jesse is 4, and Luke and Jennifer are both 1 (Jennifer's just a few months younger than Luke).

To say that things were going smoothly in the Duke household would be an understatement. Ever since they got the news that Jennifer was Bo's nothing was the same. Christine tried so hard to keep things as normal as possible, but it just wasn't working out. Bo would constantly be leaving whenever Janine, his ex, would call him for something involving Jennifer. Bo still hadn't told his family that he had a daughter with someone else, nor had Christine met Janine or Jennifer. In a way Bo was still ashamed of what he had done and he just didn't feel right bringing his child from someone else into the house, at least not yet.

Christine was cleaning up the house when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door she got a surprise.

"Luke!" She hugged him as he walked into the house. "It's been so long since we saw you."

Luke hadn't been around in over a year and she had no idea he was in Hazzard.

"Yea it seems like ages. Decided I was due for another trip to see my favorite niece and nephew. And to see my new nephew Bo told me about."

"Of course, you haven't met the new addition." She went upstairs and got Luke out of his crib. "Luke, meet your nephew, Luke."

He smiled when he realized they named their new son after him. "Wow I didn't know you guys were going to name him after me."

"Well what better person to name him after then one of the best uncles in the world." She went back upstairs and put Luke down to finish his nap. "So what brings you to Hazzard this time?"

"I've missed my family. Gets lonely being in New York especially when one of my best friends isn't there anymore." He took her hand. "I've missed you."

Christine quickly pulled her hand away. "Sorry Bo isn't here right now. He went out for a little bit. Said he should be back this afternoon."

"If it's alright with you I'll just stay here until he comes back."

Christine went back to cleaning up the house and wondering why Luke was back in Hazzard. He hadn't called them in awhile which she found surprising.

Luke came into the kitchen where she was. "Did I do something wrong?"

She looked at him confused, "No why would you think that?"

"Well because you grabbed your hand away so quickly before. I thought maybe I did."

"No Luke. I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Just that…." she then realized that he was getting closer to her. "Luke um…um…I hear Luke crying," she lied and ran upstairs.

She had to get away, especially when she felt Luke so close to her. She didn't know why but she felt something, especially when he held her hand before. She sat down on her bed just trying to get herself together before going downstairs. She didn't know Bo had come home and when he came to the bedroom and put his hand on her shoulder she jumped.

"Honey, everything alright?"

"Yea Bo. Sorry you just scared me. You see Luke downstairs?"

"Yea I did. That's a nice surprise isn't it? I didn't know he was coming here."

"He saw Luke already. And I guess he'll be here when the kids come home from school. I know Claire's missed him."

Bo pulled her into a passionate kiss. It seemed like so long since he last kissed her like this that she didn't want it to stop. So naturally she continued kissing him the same way.

"So I spent time with Janine and Jennifer today," Bo said in between kisses.

Christine stopped and looked at him. "What?" Bo asked.

"Bo can't we get through being romantic just once without you mentioning either of them?"

"Come on she's my daughter too…"

"Oh and I'm sure that you mention to Janine all the time about our three kids right?"

"Well…no. But this is different."

"How is it different Bo, please just tell me cause I don't see how it is."

He went back to kissing her and she turned away. "Bo you always think that doing this will get you out of anything don't you."

He gave her his famous little pout, "Doesn't it work on you?" She smiled and pulled him closer to her, "You know me too well don't you Bo."

After he laid there holding her. "Ok so you wanna tell me what happened today because I have to say that was the best time since we got married." Bo asked.

Christine didn't answer because she knew she couldn't tell him about the encounter with Luke earlier today. She just hoped that this would get Luke off her mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bo looked at the clock. "Well we have 2 hours until the kids need to be picked up from school, guess we may as well rest a little bit," he said cuddling up with Christine, who was already asleep when he said that.

Not long after the two were asleep the phone rang. "Let it ring Bo," Christine mumbled in her sleep. She did have an idea who it was calling.

Bo of course answered it and when Christine opened her eyes she saw that Bo was getting dressed. "Bo I thought this was gonna be our alone time."

"I know I thought so too but that was Janine on the phone."

Christine pulled Bo back down on the bed next to her and kissed him but he pulled away. "I gotta go, she said that Jennifer's asking for me."

"Bo you were there this morning. Don't you get the feeling she's just calling you all the time just to get you away from me?"

"Christine we talked about this already. And you said it yourself that I should be there for Jennifer whenever she needs me." He kissed Christine quickly. "I'll be back as soon as I can arlight?"

She just nodded and got dressed herself. She heard Luke crying and went to go get him but she saw that Luke had gotten to the baby's room first. 

"I figured you and Bo were busy so I went to see what was wrong with Luke."

"Thanks Luke but trust me we weren't busy."

"Sounds like you guys were from what I heard," he joked. But he saw Christine wasn't laughing. "Ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Luke, Bo just had to leave for a little bit. Do you mind staying with Luke, I'm gonna go pick the kids up from school." Luke nodded saying it was no problem.

Christine drove to the school and saw that the General was parked outside the school. She thought that Bo decided to pick up the kids after stopping by Janine's. She saw that Bo was still in the car but sitting in the passenger's seat was someone she didn't recognize. She looked and saw Bo kissing this woman sitting in the car so she decided to walk by and pay Bo a surprise visit. When she reached his window she tapped him on the shoulder which scared him.

"Great Bo. Just carry out the affair in public." She saw that Claire and Jesse were coming out of the school and she went to get them and drove them home. Luke had heard her coming home so he had the door already open letting the kids in. Christine however waited outside for Bo to come home.

About ten minutes after, Bo pulled up behind her. "You're making a big deal out of nothing. I wasn't sleeping with her!" Bo said defending himself immediately.

"You were making out with her in front of your kids' school!" Christine said going into the house and slamming the door. 

Bo followed her, "It was a kiss you saw that was all. Come on listen to me." Christine's response to Bo was the slamming of the bedroom door. Luke was sitting on the couch playing with baby Luke and he just looked at Bo shaking his head.

"So Bo what did you do this time?"

"I kissed Janine and she saw. Nothing major."

"Bo a word of advice, she's your wife...you don't kiss anyone but her."

"Luke I don't think I need your advice."

"You know Bo you really are a jerk. If I was married to her, I never would look at another woman, yet you keep doing it don't you."

"What is with you two. I'm not sleeping around anymore, at least give me credit for that."

"I just don't get you Bo." Luke shook his head and went upstairs since he was staying in the guest room. He passed Bo and Christine's room and saw her just sitting on her bed looking through her and Bo's wedding album. 

"I think deep down he does love you more than anything," Luke told her coming and sitting next to her on the bed.

"I like to tell myself that, that way I know our marriage at least means something." She looked at Luke, "I really wish our marriage meant something to him." 


	3. Chapter 3

Luke put his arm around her. "I'm sure it does mean something to him, he just doesn't show it." Christine shook her head.

"If our marriage meant anything to him he would'nt have gotten Janine pregnant."

Luke looked at her. "He what?"

"You heard me, he got Janine pregnant. That girl she has is Bo's daughter."

"You knew from the beginning?" Luke asked.

"He didn't want anyone else to know, still doesn't. But Luke I can't take it anymore. Hiding the fact that my husband has a daughter with another woman." 

Luke grabbed her into a hug and let her cry. " I can't believe he made you keep it a secret too."

"Luke don't tell him that I told you. Please?"

Luke nodded. "Don't worry I won't tell him. I feel like this is all my fault."

Christine looked at him, "Ok Luke how is it your fault that my marriage is falling apart?"

"Because you two never would've married if I didn't give you that idea to get pregnant in the first place. "

"Luke don't you dare blame yourself. I got myself into this and I love my children more than anything. Sometimes I doubt Bo even feels that way about them."

Christine went into baby Luke's room and Luke followed. "You know Luke, we almost didn't have baby Luke. He was two months early, because of Bo putting stress on me. The doctors didn't even think he'd be around for his first birthday. And I look at him everyday and realize I have one strong baby boy here. And Bo...I don't know anymore."

Luke thought back to when the two of them dated, they had gotten pretty serious but he was afraid of commitment. And he was the one who broke it off between them and now he was regretting it every single day. "It should be me."

Christine turned around, "What should be you?"

"The one with you every night, the father of those three beautiful kids."

"Luke, you're not making sense."

"I should've been the one you married, not Bo."

"Luke, what we had was in the past. It never would've worked."

Luke grabbed her and kissed her. "Tell me that doesn't bring back any memories."

"Luke don't please..." she said tears coming down her eyes.

He wiped her eyes and went out to the hallway with her. "It meant something to you didn't it?"

She couldn't speak and just nodded. She remembered what it was like when they dated and she was so heartbroken when they broke up. He loved her, he never said it but she knew he did. She pulled him to her and this time it was her turn to start the kiss. 

He was the one too pull away this time and just look at her. For once he was speechless. Christine gave him a smile and went into the guest room. Luke followed her and kissed her, responding to her kiss from before. She had to break away just to catch her breath.

"This is so wrong you know that right," she said to Luke.

Luke nodded and just laid down on the bed and she laid next to him, just talking.

"Luke one thing I always remember about you is that we actually made love."

"Are you saying you and Bo don't?"

"I know I can be honest with you. Bo's thinking is the faster the better. He never wants to make love, well at least not to me."

Bo was coming upstairs and Christine got off the bed. "Last thing we need is for him to think we're having an affair."

Luke pulled her back before she went to the hall. "So let him think that, it's not like we weren't kissing before."

He pulled her back onto the bed and started kissing her. And maybe it's cause the way Bo had been treating her lately because she had no desire to stop Luke. 


	4. Chapter 4

As badly as she wanted it, she couldn't let it continue. When things between the two got too heated she stopped. "Luke I can't do this."

He stopped and got up, "It's ok, I wouldn't want you to do anything you didn't want to do."

"It's just that, I know he's done it to me numerous time, but I can't do it to him."

Luke nodded. "I always knew you were like no others. I don't think anyone else would put up with this." He kissed her cheek, "But I also know that you do love him."

She smiled and left the guestroom and went to go talk to Bo. She found him in the bedroom. "Bo can we talk?"

Bo turned to her, "I know you were in the room with Luke."

"Bo nothing happened."

"I know nothing happened."

Christine looked at him and he smiled, "I can tell that you wanted to but you couldn't stand to hurt me. Even after all I've done to you, you still couldn't find it in your heart to hurt me."

She went and sat next to him on the bed, "We weren't exactly in their just talking either Bo." That was one thing, she felt even horrible keeping it from Bo that she was kissing Luke. 

"Shh it's alright baby. We'll just forget it ever happened alright?"

Later that night Bo and Luke went out. Bo figured that since he hadn't seen his cousin in the longest time it would be good if they went to hang at the Boar's Nest. Claire went over to Christine, "Mommy are you and daddy gonna break-up?"

"Why do you ask that Claire?"

"Because I saw daddy kissing that woman outside the school today. And that's the same woman he brings over here every once in awhile when you aren't home."

Christine was shocked when she heard that last part. "You mean you've seen him bring her here?"

Claire nodded. "Daddy tells us that she's a friend and then he just goes into your room with her tells us to do just play in our rooms."

Christine told Claire that it was getting late and to get to bed. She would be waiting up for Bo to come home that night.

Bo and Luke came home and Luke saw the look on Christine's face. "I think I should leave the two of you alone" he said before going to the guest room.

"What did I do this time?" Bo asked.

"I'm through Bo. That's it, I'm through with this crap."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's bad enough you cheated on me all these times, but to do it in our house, with our kids home, in our bedroom. I can't do this anymore Bo."

"Come on you know you don't mean that."

"No Bo, this time I do mean it." By this time she had some bags packed and had the kids with her. 

"What...well where are you guys going to stay?"

"I talked to Daisy earlier, she said that your Uncle said it would be fine for us to stay there."

"What? You told my cousin everything?

"Yes Bo, I did. You must've forgotten we're best friends." She got the the kids and the bags and left, leaving Bo just standing there wondering what had just happened. 


	5. Chapter 5

Christine had been staying at the farm with Uncle Jesse and Daisy for the past couple of weeks. She shared the room with Daisy while the three kids stayed in Bo and Luke's old room. Christine tried to play it off like she wasn't missing Bo, but Daisy and Uncle Jesse knew better.

"You know Bo has been stopping by everyday to see you," Daisy said.

"And like I told you before Daisy, I don't care. If he wants to see the kids that's fine. But I don't want to see him," Christine said.

"Please I know you're lying. I hear you crying every night. You miss him and he misses you."

Daisy was right, Christine did miss Bo more than anything. But she was determined not to give in this time so easily. And later on that day Bo came around once more hoping to see Christine.

"Bo I'm glad you stopped by again," Uncle Jesse said.

"Uncle Jesse, I just want to see Christine."

"And I'm gonna say it to you once again, she doesn't want to see you."

"Please Uncle Jesse, help me out this once."

"Bo, I have gotten you out of every trouble you've gotten yourself into. But this time you have to do it yourself."

"She won't even talk to me though."

"And do you blame her. Bo she told us everything that you've done."

"Did she also tell you that she's making this out to be worse than it is."

Now Uncle Jesse was mad at the way Bo was acting, as if what he did wasn't bad enough.

"Worse than it is? You cheated on her how many times? And she has stuck by you every single time!"

"But Uncle Jesse..."

"No listen to me Bo. You seem to only care about yourself. Have you once ever thought of what this could be doing to your kids. Claire thinks you don't love the family anymore. Jesse is even quieter than he is normally. And while Luke may still be too young to understand he senses something."

"I love my children you know that."

"Do you Bo? Cause you aren't showing it. I see Christine with those kids everyday and I am amazed as to how she does it on her own. And she's been doing that for the past five years hasn't she?"

"That's not true Uncle Jesse I've been there for the kids every single day."

"Really? And you know that your son Luke is still sick which is why Christine takes extra care of him?"

"Luke? He was just early, not sick." Bo said. He remembered Christine mentioning a doctor appointment for Luke but what did she say after that. He thought and realized it, "That's what she was trying to tell me."

Uncle Jesse looked at him. "What's that Bo?"

"Christine was trying to tell me something about Luke. I justed waved it off like it was nothing."

Uncle Jesse shook his head, "Bo I can't believe you just don't care about your kids. Sometimes I wonder why you even bothered to start a family."

Bo went into the room the kids were in and Christine was there putting Luke in his crib for a nap. "Can we talk?" he asked Christine.

Christine nodded and went into the living room with him. "What is it Bo?"

"I think we should..." he took a deep breath "I think we should seperate."

She was shocked that Bo even had that in his mind. Sure she did but she wasn't able to get enough courage to say it to him. 

"The kids need someone who actually pays attention to them, and I'm not doing that. Uncle Jesse helped me to see that."

"So that's it then Bo. Just gonna end it cause you can't handle it?"

"I'm not husband material. And you knew that but yet you had to push me into marriage."

"Bo I cannot believe you're starting this again. Fine I made a mistake I know that. But when you look at Claire aren't you happy we had her?"

"Well yea I'm happy."

"Wow Bo don't sound so convinving."

"I wasn't ready for a baby! And you knew that! This whole marriage was a mistake."

Christine couldn't take it anymore, she left the room quickly cause she didn't want Bo so see her crying.

Uncle Jesse, hearing everything, came into the living room. "Bo I'm gonna ask nicely, please leave right now."

"Uncle Jesse, you can't be serious."

"Bo right now I can't believe what I heard come from your mouth. Now until the Bo I know comes back, I don't want this new you stepping into this house." 


	6. Chapter 6

Bo ran into Christine with the kids in town one day. She tried to avoid him but he came over to her. 

"You cannot be serious." Bo said.

"Excuse me but do I know you?" she looked at him. "I take it you got the call then."

"You want a divorce? I thought this was just a seperation." 

"Bo, it's been 5 months since that night. You never once tried to come and make up for what you said. And I'm not waiting. You hurt me one too many times."

"Oh come on, look we'll go make up now come on."

"You really are something else aren't you. Now if you don't mind we got some shopping to do."

Bo went over to the kids. "Claire sweetie wanna go for a ride with daddy in The General. You always loved that."

Claire shook her head and Bo looked at Christine. "You turned our kids away from me?"

"Bo I would never do that. Claire is smart for her age and she senses that you never loved us. I tried to tell her you do but still...hard to convince your kids you love us when I don't even believe you do."

Christine had been thinking about moving back to New York, to get away from everything that had happened the past two years. Now she let Bo know that, because she didn't want him to think she was taking him away from the kids. He did say he would come around whenever he could, but if he would do that was another story. She came to her decision a month later and moved back to New York with the kids.  
She met up with Luke over there, not knowing he had gone back to his place there. Luke had finally met someone and was going to get married. He was having an engagement party at his place and of course he invited Christine. 

Christine went to the party and was talking to some of Luke's friends she just met. She finally got a chance to talk to Luke.

"I am so happy for you," she said hugging Luke.

"Thanks, I'm just so glad you've made it."

"Luke, I know it's probably not the best time to ask you this but have you heard from Bo lately?" Truth was she still thought she made a horrible mistake and she missed him more than anything.

Luke smiled at her, "I don't know how Bo is, why don't you ask him yourself," he pointed to the other side of the room and there she saw him, there was Bo standing there looking miserable. Luke whispered into her ear, "Uncle Jesse said he's been like that ever since you left."

yea it's a short chapter but just wanted to leave everyone there and wonder what's going to happen next 


	7. Chapter 7

Christine walked over to Bo which surprised him. "I swear I didn't know you were gonna be here. I'll leave," Bo said.

"Bo I'm not gonna yell at you. You being here is a surprise to me as well." She smiled and hugged him. "How have you been?"

"You want the truth or me just making up a story?"

She knew how he felt, she felt the same way. "I've missed you too."

"But this was for the best wasn't it?" Bo asked.

"Yea I mean we weren't working out were we? I mean we fought basically everyday for five years didn't we?"

"Not the type of home to raise a family."

"Yea...but we did have some good times in there didn't we Bo?"

He smiled, "Yea we did didn't we." "Where are the kids?"

"Oh I have a friend watching them. I actually just wanted to stop by and congratulate Luke. I was just about to go back to the apartment. Want to come see them?"

Bo's face lit up, "Yes I would love to see them." Christine's apartment was in the same building as Luke's, just on another floor. Christine walked with Bo to the apartment and took them to the kids' rooms. Her friend left now that she was home and told her the kids were asleep. Christine let Bo be alone and see all the children and he came back to the living room. 

"So they like it here?" his voice cracked indicating he must've been trying to hide he was upset. 

"Yea Bo they do. And I missed it here. Where are you staying over here?"

"I'm a hotel near-by. I think I'll head out now actually."

"Bo it was really nice seeing you again."

"Same here," he said before leaving. A few seconds later Christine heard a knock and she opened the door. Bo hugged her, "I am so so so sorry," he cried into her shoulder.

"Bo...shh. It's ok. Just calm down." 

"No it's not ok. I...I treated you all like dirt. But...when you left, my world caved in. I'll do anything to get you to trust me again. Please..."

"Bo, I still love you and I would love to trust you again, but I don't know."

"I'll move back here if it means being with you again. I love you more than anything in this world."

Christine looked into his eyes, "What did you just say?" Sure Bo told her before he loved her but she never really sensed he meant it. But when he said it this time something seemed different, it actually sounded sincere.

"I said I love you more than anything in this world. Can we start over, start over new?" Bo said. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Bo...I don't know. I mean I'm thinking of the kids here. I don't want us to give them any false hopes."

"So we take it slow this time. We won't rush into anything this time. What do you say?"

"Right now Bo I don't know. I'm going to need time to think about it."

For the rest of the night the two just talked until Christine fell asleep. Bo picked her up and brought her to her bedroom. He was going to leave and go to the hotel but he decided that he would stay at the apartment and sleep on the couch. When Christine woke up she thought all that happened between her and Bo had been a dream. Until she went into the living room and saw Bo asleep on the couch. 

"Bo wake up" she said tapping his shoulder gently. He woke up and looked around forgetting where he was. "You fell asleep on my couch. Why did you stay here?"

He got up, "I couldn't just leave. I didn't get to say good-bye to you or the kids and I felt it wasn't right just leaving."

"Well you can stay for breakfast if you want."

The kids were surprised to see Bo. They were all happy seeing him after all this time, including Claire. Christine went to drop the kids off at school and Bo stayed at the apartment to spend some time with Luke. Christine came home and smiled because this was the most time Bo ever spent with Luke. 

Over the next couple of months Bo kept in touch with Christine and the kids, even though he went back to Hazzard. She would be seeing him soon at Luke's wedding, and though they agreed they wouldn't be there as a couple, they were both still happy that they would be seeing each other. 

It wasn't until the reception that she finally saw Bo. Luke had made sure the two of them would be sitting together. It appeared as though Luke was playing matchmaker, hoping to get the two of them back together. The kids were all with Uncle Jesse and Daisy since they hadn't seen them in a long time.

Bo sat down next to Christine, "So the ceremony brought back memories didn't it?"

"Yea it did, though ours was very last minute put together," Christine said.

"True, but even after that everything did run smoothly didn't it? Well for the most part it did didn't it?" Bo said.

"Now come on it wasn't my fault I wasn't feeling that good during the day. I was carrying your daughter wasn't I? At least I didn't get sick until after the reception."

"But it did ruin the wedding night," Bo joked.

Christine laughed, "Oh yea it was just so horrible for you cause we had never done it before," she joked back. The two of them laughed in what seemed the longest time they laughed together.

During the night Bo kept asking her to dance but she kept turning him down. Luke saw Bo wanted to dance with her, he went over to the DJ and asked for them to play Bo and Christine's wedding song. He figured that would get them onto the dancefloor. When the song started to play Bo looked at her, "You know now you gotta dance with me right?"

Christine finally gave in and danced with Bo. As they danced she remembered back to their wedding day and when they danced to this song, back when they had just become husband and wife. And now that was almost over, soon the would no longer be married. She felt tears coming to her eyes and when the song ended she told Bo she was going outside for a little bit. Sure she had thought about what Bo asked about them getting back together. But the other part of her kept saying he couldn't be trusted. 

Bo came outside and saw her sitting on a bench outside the place. "Wanna talk about it?" he said sitting next to her.

"About what Bo? How I still want to be with you? Or how I feel like I can never trust you again?"

"I am willing to do anything to get you to trust me again. But please give me a chance." He took her hand and looked into her eyes, "Please?"

"Bo have you...since I left have you been with anyone?"

"No I haven't. And I know you don't believe me but if you want you can ask Uncle Jesse. I've been staying at the farm ever since."

She knew he had to be telling the truth because he said she could ask his uncle, if he was lying he never would've said that to her. "I haven't been with anyone either. But Bo, what about Janine?"

"I only see her when I go to pick up Jennifer and then when I bring her back home. You were right she was doing this to get me away from you, she was so happy when she found out you left. Tried to move right in, but she was surprised when I turned her down. When you left I realized that I had just lost everything."

"But Bo, the divorce..."

"It's not final, won't be for another couple of months, that is if you still want to go through with it. It's up to you." Bo said. 


End file.
